


✨ Who was Skull... Nico di Angelo

by aurorakitty5



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorakitty5/pseuds/aurorakitty5
Summary: All Skull remembers is being cold and alonealonealone before he became warm and toobrighttoobright.





	✨ Who was Skull... Nico di Angelo

_“_ _Father,” a figure kneeled before a giant throne, a man with his ankles crossed sitting on it. “I have returned from the quest you have granted me.”_

  _The man inclined his head. “And have you returned successful?” The kneeling figure nodded their head._

  _The man smiled. “Excellent.” He rose and strode over to the kneeling figure. “My son, you shall be rewarded. Rise, and receive your gift.” The figure rose, but still kept their head bent in respect._

_"Raise your head, and accept your new gift, immortality!” Placing his hands on the other’s head, the being spoke once more._

_"_ _____ __ ______, my only son, you shall gain what you should have years ago, the gift of the gods immortality!” A glow began to build up, the gold tinge lighting up the man’s face._

_"Be reborn! I name you ____ __ ______, son of _____ __ ______, and _____!” The scene broke into white._

 

* * *

 

Skull jolted up in bed, heart racing, adrenaline and confusing coursing through both his mind and body. He felt completely lost. He could almost feel the glow racing through his veins, changing his very being, his very _humanity_   ~~(~~ ~~neverhuman)~~. Wincing, Skull dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

 

He could still feel the uncomfortable pains of yesterday's ‘fight’ with Reborn. As expected, he was not successful in winning and was soundly beaten by the hitman within the first couple of minutes, if even that.

 

Glancing in the mirror, Skull was startled at the sight of his usually bright purple hair being streaked with black-as-night locks. While facing the mirror, he also noticed that his skin had paled, and he somehow gained faint shadows under his eyes.

 

Shrugging off his confusion, he began to go through the tedious process of applying his makeup for the day, paying extra attention to under his eyes. Shrugging off his hair change and declaring it a lost cause, Skull stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to his small closet.

 

After changing, he left his house, mounted his motorcycle, and began to take a short ride through the streets of Rome where the Arcobaleno were staying. As he was riding around, he heard snippets of conversation.

 

Things like _"_ _Did you see that thing in the back of the news anchor two days ago?_ " or " _Just yesterday, I swore I saw a foul looking mutt wandering the streets and sniffing at the air. As it turned the corner, I swore it just disappeared!"_

 

Skull was slightly worried. One, what creatures were plaguing the streets of Rome? And two, since when had he understood more than a few words in Italian? Especially rapid fire Italian from native speakers?

 

Something was brewing in the streets of Rome, and Skull had a feeling he was smack dab in the middle of it.

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ _Aurorakitty5 | Percy Jackson and the Olympians_
> 
> This takes place after the curse is broken and before ToA, but Nico was with Will. Will probably write more because I already had to trim down what i've written so far.
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  |\ /\  
>  (⦶,⦶ )  
>  ['']_[''] ∫  
>    
>  PHANTHOM MENANCE  
>  "Domestically Challenged"


End file.
